1. Field of the Invention
Material handling, particularly handling of structural members, such as I-beams in systems which may include a cold saw and measuring system, and a structural drilling system. Conventionally, I-beams are delivered longitudinally upon power driven rollers into the cutting and drilling operations. Longitudinal advancing of the I-beams has not presented a particular problem. However, lateral transfer from one line of longitudinal advancement to another line of longitudinal advancement, such as from the cutting to the drilling console has presented an immense problem. Traditionally, the I-beam with its flanges presented vertically, is dragged across two or more tracks from one line of longitudinal advancement into another. This dragging presents massive frictional problems, which can be overcome only by the use of massive horsepower, and the attendant noise and objectional screeching noise reaches unacceptable levels. Earlier inventors have attempted to solve the problem by employing a plurality of rollers which may engage the I-beam web. However, such systems have been so complex as to render them economically and practically unacceptable.